What If
by MrsBlakeMichael
Summary: What if what I want makes you sad at me? And if it's all my fault then let me fix it please. Cause you know that I'm always all for you. Cause you know that I'm always all for you. Song written by: Safety Suit


Mo's P.O.V

Everything was crashing down on me. Charlie and I aren't talking. Scott and I broke up. And the worst thing is. I _love Charlie!_ I just want to rewind time so I can go back and stop myself from turning Charlie down. He's the one I want! I just want him to come to me. So I can fix this mess that I've made. I heard pebbles at my window. I saw Charlie standing with a guitar. I laughed. He doesn't play guitar. But, he did sound pretty good. He opened his mouth and started singing. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

**What if it makes you sad at me**

**And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep**

**And what if it takes your breath and you can't hardly breathe**

**And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound**

**What if what I want makes you sad at me**

**And is it all my fault or can I fix it please**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

**What if it makes you lose faith in me, what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see**

**And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key**

**What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go**

**What if what I want makes you sad at me**

**And is it all my fault or can I fix it please**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

**And if this be our last conversation**

**If this be the last time that we speak for a while**

**Don't lose hope and don't let go**

**Cause you should know**

**If it makes you sad**

**If it makes you sad at me**

**Then it's all my fault and let me fix it please**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

**What if what I want makes you sad at me**

**And if it's all my fault then let me fix it please**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

I cried. He smiled. I ran downstairs and outside to where he was. When I got to him, I hugged him in tears.

"_Oh my god Charlie! That was beautiful! I'm so sorry for turning you down! I love you too. I should've said I didn't! I'll say it a thousand times! I love you! I love you! I love you! God! I love you more than anything!" _I said half bawling. He hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Mo. You mean everything to me. And I'm never going to let you go. I'll be a better boyfriend than _Scott _ever was to you. I'll give you or get you anything you want. Making you happy is all I care about. You're my Indian Princess. Forever and always." He told me. I wiped my tears. He wiped away more tears that wouldn't stop escaping my eyes. We went inside. I sat on his lap.

"Since when do you play guitar?" I asked.

"Stella taught me the notes." He told me. I smiled.

"Oh. Good. And you can sing great." I told him again.

"I wrote the song for you" He told me. I blushed. I love him. I picked up the guitar.

"Sing it for me again then baby." I told him. He smiled. And he started strumming. he opened his mouth and sung with his angel like voice.

**What if it makes you lose faith in me, what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see**

**And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key**

**What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go**

**What if what I want makes you sad at me**

**And is it all my fault or can I fix it please**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

I smiled. I layed my head on his cheast. He sung me asleep. His voice crept it's way in my dreams about him.

**And if this be our last conversation**

**If this be the last time that we speak for a while**

**Don't lose hope and don't let go**

**Cause you should know**

**If it makes you sad**

**If it makes you sad at me**

**Then it's all my fault and let me fix it please**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**


End file.
